A Fine Frenzy
by Kuroibara Kitty
Summary: A chaptered songfic based on songs by 'A Fine Frenzy'. Rated T for character death. Angst. HP/DM Yaoi. Harry and Draco finally get together but You-Know-Who... Need I say more? ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the songs/lyrics***
1. You Picked Me

**"You Picked Me"**

_One, two, three_

_Counting out the signs we see_

Harry was excited to be heading back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Standing at a comfortable 6' 2" and with a tan and muscles bulked up by seventeen years of quidditch and hard work for the Dursleys, it was hard for people to take their eyes off of him.

"Shall we go find a seat before they're all taken?" Hermione suggested as they moved toward the train. Before they made it however, Harry felt a hole burning into the back of his head. It was the same feeling he'd had a lot during last year.

Turning his head, he saw grey eyes flash away. A smile played on the lips of the boy those eyes belonged to.

"309, 41..." Harry mumbled to himself. The amazingly sharp ears of his friends seemed to hear him though.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking out loud. Um... I'll be back, okay?" He said as he dashed off quickly into the crowed, taking a indirect route so as not to gain his friends suspision. He would never admit to them that he had been counting how many times he'd caught Malfoy staring at him.

Coming up behind the blonde, he grabbed the boys hand.

"Potter? What do you want?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry half smiled. "309... 41..."

"What?" The other boy looked startled.

"During sixth year, I caught you staring at me 309 times. You smiled at me 41 of those times..." Before the blonde could answer, Harry bought their lips crashing together.

_The tall buildings_

_Fading in the distance_

_Only dots on a map_

Leaning against the window, Harry watched as Kings Cross Station disappeared into the distance, along with the bustle of the city. He felt so happy as his arm tightened around the person cuddled into his side.

_Four, five, six_

_The two of us a perfect fit_

_You're all mine, all mine_

He had been slightly surprised when Draco - yes, it was Draco now - had begun to kiss him back, rather than push him away. He was even more surprised when the other students around them had cheered. He'd thought that he even heard some of them saying "Finally".

Now, he pulled the slightly smaller boy closer to him as he remembered the conversation he'd had with Hermione and Ron.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"About time too, mate!" Ron had shouted when he and Hermione saw the two boys together._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Harry, you talked about Malfoy more than you talked about quiditch. I hear from Pansy that you were the same... Malfoy?"_

_"Call me Draco." The blonde had replied as Harry wrapped his arm around the blondes shoulders. "When did you start talking to Pansy?"_

_"See what I mean? You probably were think of Harry when she told you. Pansy and I have been study partners for a year, friends for a little less then that."_

**_*End Flashback*_**

As Hermione had said it, he did vaguely recall a conversation going something like that.

_And all I can say_

_Is you blow me away_

Hermione and Ron were curled up together across from Harry and Draco. Harry smiled as Ron began to snore and Hermiones breathing even out. It seemed like a good time to sleep.

As it began to rain, he looked down at his new boyfriend. It was hard to believe that he was finally able to call this beautiful boy his boyfriend. He had been crushing on him since the start of sixth year, after realising he was gay a week or so beforehand.

Studying the pale skin and sharp features of Draco Malfoy closely was something he'd never been able to do without fear of being caught. Now he took in every detail and his breath was literally taken away by the perfection of the other boy.

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah you picked me_

Harry was glad that he had finally made his move. Draco Malfoy had always hidden behind a cold mask as they grew up. It was hard to find the truth behind that mask, but the boy underneath was worth the effort.

Draco couldn't believe that the one person to see the real him was the one he had tried his hardest to hide from. The person he had pretended to hate for most of his adolescent life. He felt so lucky that Harry had been able to see him for who he really was and had chosen him.

_So softly_

_Rain against the windows_

_And the strong coffee_

_Warming up my fingers_

_In this fisherman's house_

Harry daydreamed as he stared out of the wet window again. When the trolley had come around he had simply ordered a coffee instead of the usual treats. It had begun to get cold and Draco had complained when his cold fingers had touched the boys bare shoulder.

The blonde had his head resting in Harry's lap now and once his finger had warmed up on the coffee cup he began softly stroking the soft platnium locks. He softly sung a lullaby he had once learned when he was young and Draco smiled as he drifted to sleep.

_You got me_

_Searched the sand_

_And climbed the tree_

_And brought me back down_

Harry thought back to how long it had taken him to accept that Draco was a good person. For some strange reason, he had always felt that the other boy had something hidden and when Harry had seen past the mask he had suddenly felt possesive. It didn't matter to him that he had hated this boy since he'd met him in Madam Malkins, he had decided he wanted him.

_And all I can say_

_Is you blow me away_

Looking at the now sleeping blonde was paradise. Harry noticed that his eyelashes were thick and curled gracefully, quite feminine, but the strong, pointed jaw was quite masculine. His small hands and long fingers also greatly contrasted with his muscular quidditch arms.

Draco seemed the only man in the world that could be described as both beautifully feminine and handsomly masculine.

Harry smiled as he leaned back against the window and drifted off.

_Like an apple on a tree_

_Hiding out behind the leaves_

_I was difficult to reach_

_But you picked me_

_Like a shell upon a beach_

_Just another pretty piece_

_I was difficult to see_

_But you picked me_

_Yeah you picked me_


	2. Come On, Come Out

**"Come On, Come Out"**

_Come on, come out_

_The weather is warm_

_Come on, come out_

_Said come on, come on_

Harry smiled. They had been at school for a few weeks now and the student body had finally come to terms with the former rivals dating. Most had been as perceptive as Ron and Hermione and weren't surprised when the boys had gotten together but there had still been a few that didn't like it.

However, the day had been bright and sunny and Harry didn't care what anyone else thought. He had sent a note to Draco, telling him to meet him in the entrance hall before dinner.

Warm arms wrapped around Harry's waist and the warm breath of his boyfriend tickled the back of his neck. "You wanted to meet me?"

Turning around, Harry held up a basket, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out the door.

_A spot in the shade_

_Where oranges fall_

_A spot in the shade_

_Away from it all_

He had picked the perfect tree the day before and dragged the slightly confused boy over to it now. Opening the basket he pulled out a large blanket and spread it in the shade beneath the leaves of the large orange tree.

"I wanted to get away from the crowds and have some time for ourselves." Harry explained as he noticed Draco's raised eyebrows.

The magic picnic basket was connected to the Hogwarts kitchens and along the same lines as the menus they had during the Triwizard Tournament. You just had to tell it what you wanted and it would appear in the basket.

Harry quickly set up some sandwiches then pulled his boyfriend down beside him.

_Watching the sky_

_Watching a painting coming to life_

_Shifting and shaping_

_Staying inside_

_It all goes it all goes by_

As they observed the stars together, Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and wished to stay like that forever. He didn't care about the outside world anymore, he wanted to lock himself and Harry inside their own little world and stay there forever.

_A blanket unfolds_

_A blanket tonight_

_The pieces of gold_

_They light up your eyes_

_Now we're alone_

_Now we're alive_

Harry sat up, causing Draco to have to as well, and pushed back the corner of the picnic blanket and pulled out a small box he had hidden there when he had been setting up. Draco looked up at him, confused again, until Harry handed him the box.

Inside was a simple gold chain. Harry pulled it out of the box and smiled before clasping it around the blonds' neck. Draco leant forward and kissed him gently.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Harry sighed and brushed back Draco's fringe, "I can see all the stars reflecting in them."

They were happy and glad to be alone.

_Watching the sky_

_Watching the painting come to life_

_Shifting and shaping_

_Staying inside_

_It all goes it all goes it all goes by_

Draco began to drift off. The stars began to dance and rain around him and he fell into the dream easily. A circle of glittering stars surrounded him then came together into a shiny gold frame. A portrait of a snake like man appeared in the frame. The man seemed to reach out to him, but then he realized that he was reaching for Harry.

Jerking awake, Draco saw the same snake-man standing near his feet. It seemed that no matter how much he wanted it to, life around him didn't stop.

_Stopping the time_

_Rushing, waiting_

_Leave it behind_

_Shifting and shaping_

_Keep it inside_

_It all goes it all goes it all goes by_

_It all goes passing by_

_It all goes passing by_


	3. Borrowed Time

**"Borrowed Time"**

_Thick as thieves the last of leaves_

_In the winter sun_

_Holding fast this freezing branch_

_Is home to us_

Jumping to his feet, Draco pulled his wand and pointed it towards the snake-man. From the description Harry had given him he knew this had to be You-Know-Who.

"H-how?" He stammered.

The snake-man let out a high pitched laughed that chilled Draco more than the cold night air.

"I have my ways, boy." You-Know-Who hissed. Before he knew it the snake-man was pointing a wand at him as well.

_Step, step right over the line_

_And onto borrowed time_

_When it's life, not waiting to die_

_Waiting to divide to divide_

Draco could feel it in his heart. This man had no mercy and was going to kill him. However, he could tell that his death would just be to play with Harry's emotion. He looked back at Harry just in time to see the boys' eyes flutter open.

Harry was on his feet, with his wand in his hand faster than Draco could blink. Silently, the blond reached his free hand out and held onto his boyfriends other hand. They wasn't going to let go unless he was died.

As he thought that, he realised that that was most likely going to happen.

_Counting stars and passing cars_

_On the interstate_

_The end is near I feel it dear,_

_But I am not afraid_

Harry looked up at the stars for what he knew was going to be the last time. He wasn't scared though. He just wanted to know that Draco was going to be safe.

_Step, step right over the line_

_And onto borrowed time_

_When it's life, not waiting to die_

_Waiting to divide to divide_

Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter as he stepped toward the one man he truly hated. He didn't want to be separated from this boy he'd just found, but if it saved Draco's life then he would happily give his own.

He threw himself at Voldemort shouting out a spell. He wasn't sure which, he just acted on pure instinct.

_But you say you're getting tired_

_You're tired and so am I_

_When you follow from behind_

Draco was surprised and glad that Voldemort had no Death Eaters with him. Harry would have a much better chance in a one on one battle. Every chance he got, Draco would throw an extra spell toward the ugly snake-man, but he was scared of hitting Harry.

As the fight drew on, he saw Harry tiring but luckily You-Know-Who was as well. Silently, he told Harry that he believed in him. Although the other boy couldn't hear him, Draco wanted him to know that he believe he could do it.

_Step, step right over the line_

_And onto borrowed time_

_When it's life, not waiting to die_

_Waiting to divide to divide_

Harry sent another killing curse at Voldemort as he was hit by an unknown spell. He crupled to the ground and expected the tall form of his enemy to tower over him. However, he suddenly felt arms wrap around him and lift him into a lap.

All he could hear was Draco's voice repeating "You did it. You did it. You did It."

He rolled over and pulled the boy down to look in to his eyes and kissed him hard on the lips, thinking that he would probably never get another chance to. He began to sing the same lullaby that he had put Draco to sleep with on the train.

"I'm tired..." He managed to say before he blacked out.

_But you say you're getting tired_

_You're tired and so am I_

_When you follow from behind_


	4. Hope For The Hopeless

**"Hope For The Hopeless"**

_Stitch in your knitted brow_

_and you don't know how_

_you're gonna get it out_

_crushed under heavy chest_

_trying to catch your breath_

_but it always beats you by a step, all right now_

Draco almost stopped breathing when Harry collapsed in his arms. His brow wrinkled in worry as he began to panic. Forgetting his magic, he tried to pick Harry up. The dead weight of his boyfriend was too much and he almost broke down.

Grabbing a hold of his wand, and his senses, he cast a quick spell on Harry and ran towards the castle, with Harry's body following him. The entrance doors flung open in front of him with another quick spell but he didn't stop there. He could still hear voices in the Great Hall, and those were the next doors that flew open.

All eyes turned to him and many gasps were heard as people identified the body behind him, which was slowly dripping blood in a messy trail now. As he reached Dumbledore, he collapsed to his knees.

_making the best of it_

_playing the hand you get_

_you're not alone in this_

Unsure of how he got there, Draco walked through the doors to the hospital wing, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley on either side of him. He had cried on Hermione's shoulder and Ron had patted him on the back, he had become close to them in the past few weeks but now they were even closer.

As they sat beside Harry's bed, Hermione grabbed his hand.

"We're in this together now." She'd whispered

_there's hope for the hopeless_

_there's hope for the hopeless_

_there's hope_

When he woke in the morning, he was still holding Hermione's hand. The others were still asleep but he could hear Madam Promfrey bustling around in her office. Getting up he walked over to her door and knocked softly. When the matron opened the door, he could see the pity on her face.

"Will he be okay?" Draco asked weakly.

"Mister Malfoy, please come in and sit down." She said, moving out of the way.

Once they were settled she began to explain.

"Harry was hit with a dark curse that causes the victim to lose consicness and form a small hole to somewhere on his/her body. This hole slowly leaks out blood until either the victim loses all of his/her blood or every organ just stops working from whatever causes the fainting. It is a relatively new and unused curse do not much is known about it. To counter it we have given Harry a blood regenerating potion and we have a constant tracking device on all organs so that if anything fails we can automatically fix the problem."

"So basically, there _is_ a chance he'll survive?"

She smiled warmly, "There is."

_cold in a summer breeze_

_yeah, you're shivering_

_on your bended knee_

_still, when you're heart is sore_

_and the heavens pour_

_like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

Draco stayed beside Harry's bed for two days. However, each night he'd go to the window and stare and the orange tree that You-Know-Who died under. That Harry almost died under.

He was doing this when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He looked straight at Harry and saw his hand twitch. Immediately, he was kneeling beside the boys' bed. He shivered as a cold breeze blew in the window but he didn't want to leave. His eyes surveyed every part of the boy in front of him, waiting for more movement.

Draco stayed there for the rest of the night. The longer he waited, the more his heart began to hurt, and by morning when Hermione came to visit he was sobbing. He cried into her shoulder again, letting all of his emotions pour out.

_running against the wind_

_playing the cards you get_

_something is bound to give_

He waited. For two weeks, he waited. Until...

_there's hope for the hopeless_

_there's hope for the hopeless_

_there's hope_

_there's hope_

_there's hope_

_there's hope_


	5. Almost Lover

**"Almost Lover"**

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

Draco remembered that night. How they had lain beneath the orange tree together, looking up between the branches and watching the stars. He remembered the feeling of Harry putting the gold chain around his neck. It hadn't moved since.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

He thought back to when Harry had pulled him down and sund him the lullaby and now that he thought about it, the look in the boy's eyes was one of calm acceptance.

Harry had though that he was going to die

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Draco wished that he had never had to see that look. It haunted him in his nightmares.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Since the day that Harry had died, Draco had tried not to dwell on it. He constantly blamed himself and was always haunted by the sound of Harry's Lullaby and of Harry's eyes.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

He should have realized what he was getting in to when he agreed to date Harry Potter. He never should have even begun to give himself the false hope that the world would just ignore them once they fell for each other. He should have known that Herry was going to die because of the war. Because of Voldemort.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

He thought about every moment he had shared with Harry. It made him cry. In the past few weeks, Draco Malfoy had cried more than he had in his entire life.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

He remembered the last kiss that Harry had given him, desperate and wishful.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Draco relived his entire time with Harry in the few weeks after his death. Reporters were always trying to get to him but he never answered any questions. He was mute for a number of days after the death and the funeral. It was a huge event and he'd known that Harry would have wanted a small gathering of his closest friends.

It was painful to go through it all. He could barely accept Harry's death.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

He had never believed in the muggle God but he began to pray every night. Not to God, but to Harry, hoping that he was happy in the afterlife. He told Harry that he wished that he'd gotten to spend longer than a few weeks with him and that he could never stop thinking about him.

He missed him.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_


	6. Last Of Days

**"Last Of Days"**

_Something causing fear to fly_

_Rising like a dark night_

_In silence_

_Traveling like a broken boat_

_Heading for the sky_

_And I'm an island_

_I watched you disappear into the clouds_

_Swept away into another town_

It was graduation day for the seventh years. Draco had stopped crying a few months after Harry's death but couldn't stop himself from letting more tears flow as he realised that Harry would never get to graduate.

He wasn't the only one, however, he knew he cried more than the rest put together.

Draco had been the one to watch Harry die and he was the only one to really carry the pain.

_The world carries on without you_

_But nothing remains the same_

_I'll be lost without you_

_Until the last of days_

The entire wizarding world had celebrated the defeat of Voldemort and mourned the death of the saviour, Harry Potter. But the rest of the world carried on without him.

Draco's life could never be the same. He was truly lost.

_The sun is in the east,_

_Rising for the beasts_

_And the beauties_

_I wish that I could tear it down,_

_Plant it in the ground to warm your face_

_I built myself a castle on the beach_

_Watching as it slid into the sea_

He visited Harry's grave every weekend. It was under the orange tree, where the sun shone early each morning, lighting up the area with an amazing beauty. Dusk made the place seem almost haunted, which suited it perfectly as a grave site.

_The world carries on without you_

_But nothing remains the same_

_I'll be lost without you_

_Until the last of days_

_Until the last of days_

_Through walls and harvest moons_

_I will fight for you_

Draco knew that Harry's name would continue in history forever. He also knew that very few people would remember him for who he really was and not for his famous deeds.

He would make sure that everyone knew what the real Harry Potter was like. He would dedicate his life to the memory of his one time enemy, one time friend and almost lover.

Until the last of his days.

_The world carries on without you_

_But nothing remains the same_

_I'll be lost without you_

_Until the last of days_

_Until the last of days_


End file.
